The Rescue
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets into a spot of trouble and guess who's there to help? Yep it is hottie Draco Malfoy. This is a D/G Fic. ~One Shot~


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, a wonderful author.  
  
A/N: If you don't know by now, I am a D/G shipper. This is a one shot fic. It may have a sequel though. Enjoy my story and review it too. I except critizim. Thank you. This story is NC-17.  
  
Today is the worst day of 6 year, Ginny Wesaley's life. Harry Potter is in love with Hermione Granger. Harry was Ginny's crush. The famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived and defeat Lord Voldermot. Ginny was about to make her move when he had kissed Hermione in front of everyone in the great hall one night at dinner. Ron was glad they finally got together. Ginny ran out of the great hall angry at Hermione. She had even called Hermione a mudblood under her breath.  
  
She walked in the hallway and sat on the steps on the grand stairs. She was so angry with Hermione and Harry she felt like getting revenge. But she knew that was a conseguece. Ginny sat there when she heard someone call her name. It was Colin Creevy.  
  
"GINNY! GINNY!" She heard him yell.  
  
"What Colin? I am not in the mood." She snapped.  
  
"I saw what happened. I know you have a big crush on Harry and I know how you feel. I love Hermione with all my heart and I will do anything to get her back." Colin said.  
  
"Colin, she never was yours in the first place." Ginny said.  
  
"So your gonna judge me. I don't think you should do that because I know you had a plan to get Harry." Colin said.  
  
"No I don't. Hermione is one of my closest friends and if she wants Harry, she can have him." Ginny said hoping that it was a dream and Harry and Hermione have never kissed.  
  
"Admit it Ginny, you want Harry." He said sitting next to her putting his arm around her.  
  
"And I know away to get both of the back to us. Have sex with me." Colin said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Ginny, let me take you up into my room and have sex with you. When Harry walks in he will be so jealous that he will want you back. Then Harry will break up with Hermione and she will need a shoulder to cry on. I will be with her." Colin said.  
  
"Are you kidding me Colin? No way. I would never want to be in the same bed as you." Ginny screamed.  
  
"You gonna do it Ginny. I am gonna make you." Colin said. Colin had grown a lot over the years at Hogwarts. Ginny actually thought she was crushing on him last year. Colin stood up and grabbed Ginny by her arm.  
  
"Colin stop!" Ginny cried.  
  
"NO!' he said. He picked her up.  
  
"Let me down!" She yelled. He carries her up the steps.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She cried. We were almost passed the Astronomy tower when someone stopped us.  
  
"Thank you god." Ginny cried until she saw who it was. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Creevy what are doing to the young Weasely over here?" Draco asked. Colin set Ginny down. Draco was much stronger than Colin and taller too.  
  
"None of your business Malfoy. Go back to your Death Eater's meeting." Colin yelled at him. Colin grabbed Ginny's arm. She flinched and Draco saw.  
  
"Creevy, let go of her."  
  
"NO!" He held her arm tighter. She had tears running down her eyes.  
  
"Let her go before I take action."  
  
"I said no." Ginny tried to loosen her grip and run but Colin slapped her. Colin turned around and was punched onto the floor. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her up.  
  
"Don't mess with her again or I well make sure that you're messed with." Ginny and Draco ran off.  
  
"Draco where are we going?" She asked.  
  
"To my room. You can't goo back to the Gryffindor Common Room alone." Ginny smiled at him. They walked down the dark halls hand in hand.  
  
"The password to my room is snakefang it is right here can you remember your way?" He asked her.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny started to say.  
  
"Wait tell we get in the room." They got into the room and Ginny stood there oddly.  
  
"You can sit on the bed if you want." Draco said taking off his cloak.  
  
"Draco." But he cut her off with a kiss. When they pulled apart, Ginny breathed weavily.  
  
"Ginny, Please tell me that your happy Potter and Granger got to together." Draco said looking at her.  
  
"I wasn't at first but I am thrilled now." Ginny said smiling.  
  
"I have been watching you Ginny. I watch you as your beautiful red fiery hair twirls around your face. I love it when it does that." He said.  
  
"You love my hair?" He nodded. "I love everything about you and I hope you love everything about me." He hung his head down.  
  
"I do though. For the past 3 years I have been think about you a lot. I realized that the only reason I liked Harry was because I couldn't have him. Now you on the other hand, I can have. If you'll let me?" She said.  
  
"Of course." He said and with that, Draco pulled in and kissed Ginny. They pulled back and caught their breath. Ginny smiled.  
  
"My brothers are gonna kill me." Ginny laughed. She kissed him again. She ran her hands down his back and Draco held her waist. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Ginny are sure you want to do this?" Draco asked silently into my hair.  
  
"Yes. Cause if I don't I think I will die without your touch." Ginny said. He laid Ginny down on the bed and started to kiss her neck. Ginny pulled Draco's shirt over his head and she saw his six pack and muscular body. Draco pulled Ginny's shirt over her head and she was wearing a red bra. He smiled.  
  
"Nice bra." Draco said.  
  
"Oh why thank you." Ginny laughed. She unbuttoned his pants and it showed his black boxer shorts. Ginny smiled. He unzipped her shirt and slid it off which showed her red panties. Draco undid her bra which show her firmly shaped breasts and he start to suck on them. He sucked on them evenly and equally. Ginny moaned.  
  
"Oh Draco!" Ginny moaned. He smiled. She rolled on top of him and started to kiss his chest. She smiled at him as she pulled off his boxers showing his manhood. Ginny always fantasized about him but she didn't know he was that big. He pulled Ginny down and she laughed. He pulled down her panties and smiled.  
  
"Draco, please kiss me where I have never been kissed before." Ginny cried. He nodded and granted her wish. He moved his head down to her and start to kiss her. Ginny moaned lightly then loudly. Ginny was gonna reach her climax and Draco was the one there to see it. He smiled and she reached her climax. Draco laid on top of her and she nodded so he could enter her. He moved inside her and she moaned. He pushed in and out of her and she moaned his named.  
  
"Draco!" She moaned. They made love all night.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up in Draco's arms and she smiled. He was watching her.  
  
"Good morning Sunshine." He said  
  
"Good Morning. Draco I-I" but before she good finish saying what she was gonna say Draco cut her off.  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasely and the whole world is gonna know soon!" Draco said.  
  
"I love you too." Ginny Weasely said smiling. They pulled in and kissed. 


End file.
